Mechanics
Welcome back, adventurers, to the wondrous realms of Edda! We are embarking on a new phase in The Dark Throne campaign, and I couldn’t be more excited. Much of the stage has been set, and the pieces are scattered about in dramatic fashion. As such, new elements and mechanics are to be introduced, and I hope that it makes for a smooth and (relatively) uncomplicated game of make-believe. Leveling Dungeon World is unique in that the rules cap off leveling at 10. It is the intent of the game, and of this very gamemaster, that we get a little creative. At level 10, you as the player (with some input from the GM) will have a number of options, as follows: 1) Retire to safety. If so, you create a new character to play and work with the GM to establish your place in the world. 2) Take on an apprentice. You play this new character alongside your current one, who stops gaining XP. 3) Change classes. Keep your ability scores, race, HP, and core moves, then gain the starting moves of your new class. 4) Create a compendium class. Details of which can be found in the Dungeon World book, or in the sweet brainspace of Lord Finley. Lore Points Each adventurer is granted 1 legend point (LP) at the start of the campaign, redeemable at any time. Upon cashing in your LP, you have the opportunity t''o tell what really happened''. If the truth of the matter is fortuitous for your character or the party, -2 XP. If what really happened was more dire than even the legends say, +2 XP. Golden Dwarf Principle In the early sessions of the campaign, the adventurers had a knack for sorting out situations by promising a gold dwarf to whichever powerful entity had them in their clutches. Dungeon World, and in turn The Dark Throne campaign, emphasizes a dynamic world, not one that ceases to exist when the party’s back is turned. As such, understand that plot threads will continue, develop, and resolve, regardless of character interaction. The Gold Dwarf Priniciple is a kind reminder that the narrative seeds you adventurers have sown will be reaped. Unfulfilled promises and neglected sidequests will result in consequences that might not otherwise come to pass. A Realm Divided The fallout from the events in the Rosalian ritual chamber quite literally separated the party. Eriast prepares for war. No means have yet been discovered to penetrate through the stormbarrier surrounding Rosalia. And the centaurs in the north are fighting border wars with eerily affected elves. In somewhat cinematic fashion, we will be alternating back and forth, session to session, between the action in the east and the west. The adventures will take the two parties to new locales and dangers. Prepare yourselves. Bonds With the expanded cast of characters, and with the story spanning the entirety of the Lucaiian Vale, we have the opportunity to explore fantastic realms and face foes that are limited only by our imaginations. Yet it is the relationships between the leads that drive forward all of the drama. Capitalize on this! Going forward, there will be a renewed focus on developing and exploring Bonds. More time will be apportioned at the end of sessions to take care of requisite upkeep. Remember, too, that bonds are a steady and incredible source of XP.